


A Love Letter To My Family by Stiles Stilinski

by kestra_troi



Series: Stiles & His Four Dads [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Drabble, Feelings, Fluff, Gay Parents, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Parent-Child Relationship, Polyamory, Slice of Life, Stiles Is A Child Of Polyamory, Stiles Is Giving A Speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestra_troi/pseuds/kestra_troi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has grown up with four dads: his bio-father the Sheriff of Beacon Hills, the guy Stiles set-up his father with Jordan Parrish, plus the worlds best gunmaker-slash-gun control advocate Chris Argent, and the asshole that is Peter Hale. </p><p>This is just a snippet, a drabble, about Stiles and his four dads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Letter To My Family by Stiles Stilinski

 

Stiles walked up to the podium and unfolded the crinkled pieces of paper that contained the speech he’d been preparing for weeks if not months. He cleared his throat and began, “So…uh… yeah, I get asked what its like to have four dads _a lot_ . Like a lot, a lot. And for a long time I didn’t know how to answer. I mean, having four dads is all I’ve ever known. I don’t know what its like to have just one mom and just one dad. But honestly it sounds kinda dull. I mean, nowadays when folks ask me what its like to have four dads I grin at them and I announce proudly that having four dads is freakin’ _awesome_ ! Literally. I totally recommend it. Five stars. I love my family and I wouldn’t switch out any of us or change a single thing about our lives. And how many kids have you heard say that before?”

There was some light, knowing chuckles from the audience and Stiles waited a second before continuing, “The other question I get a lot is: do I miss my mother? Honestly Yeah, sometimes. Its tough growing up different. But unlike a lot of kids in similar situations, I know my mom. I see her every once and awhile and she sends me birthday cards every year, and she’s nice, but what I quickly realized is that just because someone gives birth to you it doesn’t make them your mother. Or your father. Or anyone really. It’s the people that raise you that are your family. It’s the people you choose to keep in your life that are your family. And I would choose my four dads every time because each one gives me something special, something that only they can give me.

Like my birth father. The Sheriff of our little town. My ‘biological father’. My ojicie. He’s my main man. He teaches me about my heritage, where we come from. He speaks the language with me and taught me to always be proud of where we come from. Poland, for those of you who didn’t know. He’s raised me to be honorable and proud and unashamed of my goofiness or my ADHD. He’s always there when I need him. And he’s always ready with the advice. Which I need a lot. 

My ojicie is married to my Pops, Papa Parrish. He’s a great guy! From the moment I met him I knew he and my dad would be a great team. Uh…for those of you who don’t know I actually arranged for them to meet. I set them up on a date that my ojicie didn’t really know about until like two hours before. He was so _pissed_ !”

There was another round of laughs and some congenial snickers. “But uh…anyway, it obviously worked out alright. They’ve been together ever since and I got a cool, hip dad out of it so…no harm done. Except to my pride when they refused to let _me_ officiate their wedding. I was twelve.

Since then, Papa Parrish has become a great confidant and friend to me. He’s an awesome gamer and a cool-headed guy which is great because us Stilinski men can be a bit stubborn and a tad dramatic. Just ask Parrish. He knows what I’m saying.”

Stiles took a quick sip of water and licked his dry lips. “My other two dads came to us as a package. They were gay-married for _years_ before they came to live with us and join our family. One of them is my dad, Chris Argent. He’s a total badass! He taught me how to defend myself from bullies and how to shoot a gun, though my ojicie wasn’t too happy about it. He’s always so practical, which is nice cause the rest of us couldn’t fix a drainpipe or a broken chair to save our lives. He’s brilliant that way. The best thing about him though is the fact that as well as being a gun maker and seller, he’s also one of the biggest gun control advocates I’ve ever met. He shows me all the time how to value human lives over money and politics. He’s totes awesome!

His husband, my fourth dad, the one I call Daddy-O cause t gets on his nerves is Peter Hale. To be honest he’s a bit of a pretentious asshole.”

Small applause break and a muted growl from the third row. Stiles chuckled. “But its okay cause I’m one too. Peter is the one I go to when I wanna pull a prank or get some fashion tips. He’s the one that uses up all the hot water making himself pretty, which is kinda like ridiculous cause even I know the dudes hot. But anyway, deep down underneath all the sarcasm and glares, he’s actually a really sweet guy. He cares about people even if he acts like he doesn’t. His one true passion is art and that’s really cool cause I get to see all kinds of crazy exhibits…for free mother-fawkers!”

Gasps. Stifled laughs. Outright guffaws. “Yeah, uh…he’s the one that always takes me out to see opera or the theater. He’s the one that buys the fancy meals and the fancy hair products. He’s the one that _tried_ to teach me how to dance. Sorry, Daddy-O. I still suck at it. But he taught me to never give up and to always look for the beauty in the things around me. A piece of art. A movie, or a book. A tree. A love note written by some Lord Alfalfa-loo to his Lady Guggenheim in the seventeenth century B.C.E.D.G.T. Or whatever.

Together these four men make up my family, with some other folks too, but that’s for another time. Without these four men, I wouldn’t be who I am today. I wouldn’t be as smart or as funny or as cultured or as brave without their strength and love behind me. And that’s the one thing I’ve never had to go without: love. No matter what’s happened, the ups and downs of life, the hopes and disappointments, the movie nights and the fights. Through everything, I’ve been loved and I have loved in return. The four of them chose to be together through thick and thin and for better or worse and they chose to bring me along for the ride and I couldn’t be more honored. I love my four dads. And they love me. And no one can tell me that we aren’t a family or that their love for each other is perverted. Because I know better. I’ve lived with them. They’ve raised me. They’ve made me a better person and a happy one. I couldn’t imagine life without them. All four of them. Without them my life would be incomplete. I would incomplete. And everyday when I wake up and want to throw my pillows at one of them for waking me up _waaaaaay_ too early in the morning, I still wouldn’t change anything for the world. They are my family. I choose them. I’ll always choose them.”

Stiles cleared his throat again. His eyes misting just a bit. “So, uh…thanks. For listening. Bye.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
